DC-to-DC switched mode power supplies or power converters are a common form of voltage regulator useful in a wide variety of applications, including radar systems. These power supplies are often designed for operation within a well-defined input voltage range. If a supply is operated below its low input voltage level design limit, it will draw increased current and can be irreversibly damaged. Likewise, input voltage levels exceeding an upper design limit can also damage the supply. Accordingly, safeguards are typically incorporated into these supplies to shut down their operation in the event that the input voltage to the supply falls above or below a predetermined input voltage threshold range.
Attempts to reuse existing supply designs in new applications are thus hindered when a specification for the new application requires continuous operation. For example, certain applications may require continuous operation, even during transient fluctuations in operating characteristics (e.g. transient input voltage changes) exceeding the safety shutdown limits of the supply. This requirement typically forces a redesign of the supply, or the sourcing of a replacement design. In either case, extensive rework and testing is required, increasing costs to prohibitive levels.
Accordingly, systems and methods are desired that provide a means to reuse existing DC-to-DC switched mode power supply designs when continuous operation during transient changes in input voltage is mandated by an application specification.